


As I Recall

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal
Summary: Some of Hannibal's memory stayed in the Atlantic after their plunge. Will has some harmless fun with him to get through the experience.





	As I Recall

For the most part Will had tried to help Hannibal come back to himself after the fall. He would smile and his eyes would sparkle when his love told him how they slaughtered the Great Red Dragon together. Will told him about their meeting at the Uffizi, and how he had fallen in love with him all over again upon seeing his dark eyes set on his face. Hannibal would ask how they were in Florence and why. Will just stroked his hair and said that Hannibal had wanted to show the city that he loved with the man that he loved. That answer was always acceptable to him. Every so often he would talk about their home in Florence. Will didn’t know if this was a plan he had before that terrible night or if it was one from his memory palace. Either way, it was a happy memory for him. 

Will was thankful for whatever force allowed he and Hannibal to survive. He often thought to himself that it must have been a dark force or one with a twisted sense of humor. Out of the two of them why would Hannibal get the good fortune to forget the pain that had led them to this point? Will knew that it was just a chance that it happened as it did. Still he couldn’t help sometimes to think that he wished that he could make a bargain and get a vacation from the painful memories as Hannibal has been on. Of course Will could tell him the truth, but what good 

would that do now. They were locked together in this life. He couldn’t abandon Hannibal in his current state. Honestly he couldn’t he abandon him in any state. He knew that if the situation were reversed that Hannibal would never leave his side.

Another thing that Will knew is that Hannibal would repaint the past if Will were in his position. Who even knows what kind of wild reimagining he would tell his beloved if he had the memory loss that he had. That knowledge is what allowed Will to partake in some harmless fun at Hannibal’s expense. He wasn’t being hurt by Will’s deception. In the past the prospect of the other being hurt by a form of manipulation seemed to be the fuel that got them started. The younger man was enjoying this game that he played with his unknowing husband. It was the very least that Hannibal could do for him after all that had happened. It helped Will to stay in good spirits when he was in the position he was in. Their plunge into the Atlantic had transformed him into caretaker. 

Will was in the kitchen when Hannibal came strolling in to visit him. He was dressed in black pleather shorts and no shirt. His trickster husband had taken the liberty of purchasing new clothes for him. It’s funny how Hannibal’s new wardrobe had changed in the way that it had. He still had gorgeous suits but most of his clothing was jeans and a variety of shirts. 

“ Hannibal, do you not recognize these shorts?” Will had asked with his eyebrow lifting. Hannibal was sitting across from him running his fingers over the slick fabric with a blank look on his face. “You used to wear some just like this whenever I would come to visit in the evenings. It really threw me off the first time I saw you in those skin tight shorts, but it was a wonderful surprise too.”

Not wanting to disappoint his loving caregiver Hannibal accepted what Will told him. He started wearing the pleather hot pants in their home. It brought Will an incredible amount of joy to see Hannibal doing mundane things while dressed in shorts so tight he didn’t think that even sweat could escape. It also did wonders to his excitement to watch him like that.

Hannibal left the room and Will returned to unloading the dishwasher. He smiled as he placed Hannibal’s “#1 Doggie Daddy” mug on the counter. His eyes moved to the living room and he saw his Number one dog daddy running his fingers through the cooper fur of their baby. Will didn’t think that he would ever tell Hannibal that he had once fed human meat to his dog. He would probably also leave out his part in Mason expanding their palettes with his freshly peeled face. 

Hannibal knew that they were in hiding because of the dragon’s death. He could almost taste his warm blood in his mouth when Will would retell the story. He recalled meeting Will at Jack Crawford’s request. One night as they were reading in bed Hannibal confessed to Will that he had fallen in love with him as soon as he saw him. Will took his hand and told him that what he had fallen into that day was infatuation but that love followed. Hannibal would correct him and say, it was love Will. I know because you taught me what love was. I had been infatuated before, with you it was always love. Will sighed and kissed the lines at the side of Hannibal’s eyes and went back to his book.

“Stubborn still” Hannibal laughed and also returned to his book.

_

Pyrrhus lay at the foot of the bed with her nose resting on Hannibal’s feet. Will smiled looking down and seeing their furry child picking Hannibal’s side of the bed to fall asleep on. He was pretty pleased with himself for convincing Hannibal that he had always slept with the dogs in the bed when he slept over at Will’s. Hannibal seemed suspicious at the time but he having Will beside him made it easier to accept. He wasn’t going to allow their dog to sleep between them though so they had to draw the line and give her a spot at their feet. 

_

One of Will’s favorite games with Hannibal was to see how close to the truth he could bend him without being caught. Most of the time he won but sometimes Hannibal was so sure of his memory that he would go with it even when he believed Will. 

“Will, I hardly think that I enjoyed these pumpkin coffee drinks that you said I used to get. You must have me confused with someone else that you got coffee with. “ he said in protest when Will tried to get him one of those drinks that kicks off the fall season in the United States. 

“You’re right, I think that was actually Jack’s guilty pleasure. “ Will said backing down. As soon as the thought of Jack Crawford entered his mind he pushed him out with everything that he had. He continued driving past the coffee shop and placed his hand on Hannibal’s thigh at the red light. 

_

“Will?” Hannibal asked quietly “ Where did these new cookbooks come from. I don’t remember ordering anything, much less on plant based cooking.” 

Will was glad that his head was turned when Hannibal made the discovery. He told his love that before the dragon came that he had said that he wanted to try more plant based meals. He felt this might be too close to the fault line, but he couldn’t resist. 

“It sounded pretty crazy to me, cooking with tofu when there is perfectly good meat out there but I wanted to be supportive. When they arrived I just put them out for you. “ Will continued to poke even when Hannibal’s expression appeared to be distrust. It was probably just fear of discovery though. Hannibal had no way to know what cookbooks he was interested in a few months back. He had accepted it when Will told him it was their tradition to buy those soft plastic state magnets whenever they traveled through a new state. He’d really only pushed back a handful of times. 

_

Hannibal came back from a quick market trip and went to their deck to smoke a cigarette. Will saw him peeling back the cellophane and opened the sliding door. 

“ Darling? You don’t smoke. What are you doing?” 

“I do sometimes, I remember a stranger lighting my cigarette in Florence.” 

Will looked at Hannibal taking in a long pull off of his freshly lit cigarette. His maroon eyes closed and his head tipped back. The exhale rolled out of his nose and out around his face. Will decided to let him have this one. He never smoked very much as it was. Sure he disliked his husband putting that into his body but it wasn’t frequent and he enjoyed it so. 

“You seldom smoked, I guess I just considered you a non smoker, I’m sorry. “ Will said sitting across from Hannibal in the fading sun of the afternoon. 

_

Will wakes up to Hannibal softly nudging him to consciousness with his hand. He rubs his eyes and looks at the bedside clock. It’s nearly three a.m. A stretch overcomes him and he turns to face his bedmate. Hannibal slowly and gently runs his fingers across Will’s face. 

“ Hannibal? I love you, but you woke me to rub my face?” Will asked in an annoyed voice.

“ Will, I am so sorry for what I’ve done to you. “ Hannibal’s voice was soft and solemn. 

So here is where the fault line tears the earth open Will thought to himself. He tried to prepare for the shift, for the world to smash against itself as he waited for Hannibal’s next sentence. Was he sorry about feeding me human flesh without my knowledge, for setting me up as Abigail’s murderer? Was he about to apologize for misleading me about my encephalitis? Is it that terrible night in his kitchen that has come back to him. What will life be like on the other side of this realization.

“I’m sorry that I forgot to let Pyrrhus out before falling asleep. If she was unable to hold it and we find it , I will tend to it. I’d let her out now but she’s fast asleep on my feet. She’s been there so long I can’t feel them. 

Will laughed a soft laugh of relief. He stretched his body up to press his lips to Hannibal’s before turning back over. 

“It’s alright, she will let you know if she needs out. Get some more sleep. You worry too much, Hannibal.” he said into his pillow but Hannibal was able to make it out.


End file.
